Sweet Celebrations
by xELMC666x
Summary: A short one shot I did last year for OrtonCenaBourneGirl. Randy/OC : Arabella's birthday has arrived but she doesn't usually celebrate them. Is this one any different than the ones before?


Sweet Celebrations

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!" Emory Starr exclaimed as he bounced on the hotel bed, his now 24 year old mother occupied. "Come on mama!" he cried bouncing, she groaned and cracked open a blue eye to see her little angelic devil grinning down at her. "Its your birthday mama!" she rubbed a tired eye and sat up only to be knocked down by Emory as he leaped at her, catching her in a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you sweetie, tell you what, lets get washed and go get a special breakfast huh?" she smiled brightly at him, he nodded excitedly and rushed off. She prepared herself for a long, busy, hyper day.

Arabella Elizabeth Starr went through a period where she didn't want to celebrate her birthday at all, she grew up in a broken home, her father and mother split up and her mother tried to take her away. She was forever grateful for her father fighting so hard for her, for keeping her in the home she remembered. He remarried and his new wife was an angel compared to the vile creature who gave birth to her. Wrestling and art were her saviours in the end, if she wasn't watching wrestling she was drawing wrestling comics, painting or writing in her journal.

She had always been creative, she was opinionated and outspoken and she didn't care if people didn't like that, she had learned not to let herself be walked over again. She found a wrestling school and got put through her paces but triumphed, she wasn't one for being cocky but she was excellent in the ring. Her determination helped her get into the business and her independent mindset, helped her set up a home on the road despite the pay not always being the best.

She had been on top of the world, screaming from the rooftops, she was here and she wasn't leaving but it all changed in under 2 minutes. She had been wrestling and everything had being going fine, she had been signed to WWE and this was her last independent wrestling appearance but the match went horribly wrong. If you asked her today, she would tell you she didn't remember how it happened and she still hadn't reviewed the tapes but her leg got severely broken.

She had tried to be positive but she received the words from the doctor she never wanted to hear, 'You will never wrestle again,' her developmental deal went up in smoke before her eyes, she wanted to cry, scream and punch something. Her dream taken from her in a short match. She called the WWE and notified them, Triple H who had offered her the deal wasn't available, the receptionist said she would pass the note on. Arabella couldn't believe the demise of her dream came down to a note being passed around like a note in a class room.

She worked hard to rehab her leg but he didn't care any more, she began hanging out in bars she didn't usually venture in to but she wanted the buzz, the rush of wrestling, of living her dream so one night she met a beautiful stranger. They ended up back in a motel, making love during the night or what she thought was making love, she woke up with her stranger gone and money for the room on the beside table. She never saw him again but she had a constant reminder, 9 months later she gave birth to her beloved little boy, the reason she never fell off the wagon or went off the rails. He was the best thing in her life.

She turned her life around and things picked up for her, especially one summer's night when she received a call from the Game himself. "I got your message and respect you can't wrestle but we have let go a few backstage interviewers and we would like to take you on," her world was finally right again, she was in the wrestling business and her son was healthy. She honestly didn't think things could get better for her. The fans responded well to her, she made friends backstage and found herself falling hard for the Apex Predator, Randy Orton.

His marriage had come to an end and he had been one of her best friends backstage and slowly, they were becoming closer and closer to each other. Arabella could honestly say she had no problems with anyone backstage up until she had to interview AJ Lee.

AJ was hyper after her so called pipe bomb on RAW about Total Divas and was rambling as the mic was held to her mouth, she then went too far when she personally attacked Arabella on screen for no reason. "I am the best woman here, I am the Divas Champion, I don't parade around doing nothing like those so called Divas on the show or like you, you haven't done anything in this business but you have the nerve to ask me stupid questions? Why don't you get out off my face," it took every inch of self control for not to splatter AJ across the room.

So here she was, after all the ups and downs, spending time with her special boy on her special day. She received calls from her step mom and her dad, she received messages from people at home and gifts from people in her workplace. She went to the park with Emory, she went shopping, she treated herself and she visited friends but her highlight came a lot later in the day, as John and Nikki babysat Emory, Arabella found herself curled around Randy as the watched the night sky eating strawberries. His fingers played with her hair and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his head. "I love you," he smiled against her hair. His other hand stroked her tattooed shoulder and pulled her closer, "I spend all my time wondering where you are and what you are doing. I have found happiness with you," Arabella smiled and cuddled in,

"I love you too, you have given me another reason to smile in the morning and a reason to celebrate my birthday again," she pecked his lips softly, he returned the kiss and sat up and handed her a small box. "For your birthday, since its almost over." she smile and sat up taking the box, opening it delicately she gasped in glee at the diamond bracelet that sat on the purple cushioning. Randy took it and kissed her wrist as he clasped it on, "We're going slow but I love you, more than I could possibly say at the moment. I hope you look at this and think of me." she smiled big and kissed him softly, running her fingers through his short hair, "I love you too, so much," Randy kissed her again and lay down cuddling her watching the stars in the night sky, Arabella couldn't believe she was finally happy in a committed relationship being apart of what she loved the most with a beautiful healthy baby boy. "Hey babe?" Randy asked,

"Hmm?" she said looking up,

"Happy Birthday,"


End file.
